The Boys Next Door
by FrostyChicken
Summary: Buttercup Utonium leads a screwed up life. Her youngest sister's afraid to come home and her eldest sister is a hypocritical slut. Her life changes when the Rowdyruffs move back to Townsville. To make it worse, they're her new neighbors. Can life get any worse? Rated M for language! Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I AM ALIVE! haha :) I post at **www . wattpad. com** for my original story, but since I have a horrible writers block, I decided to write a Powerpuff Girls fanfic to get the writing juices flowing! :) **_

_**Yes, I will (hopefully) finish this story before summer ends! **_

_**Read & Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was raining as I made my way down the street. _Again, the weatherman lies, _I smirked at the thought.

Of course, when did it not rain in Townsville? Townsville was pathetic. The weather was pathetic. Every goddamned thing in this town was pathetic. _Including the Powerpuff Girls_, my cynical mind scoffed. I shook the wayward thoughts from my head and concentrated walking down the wet street. I could see the top of our house and started walking faster because it got colder.

Of course, I was completely oblivious to the impending hell that was waiting for me at home in the shape of my sweet, shy, intelligent sister.

I didn't even get to shut the door or take my green jacket off when I heard her.

"Where were you Buttercup?" I turned around to see Blossom giving me the _Eye _while both of her hands were at her hips.

"What, you're not glad to see me, Bloss?" I smirked, trying to rile her up. I shut the door and took off my shoes, but stood in the entry way.

"Answer the damn question, _Buttercup,"_ Blossom snarled.

"Around town," I shrugged, running my hands thorugh my choppy ebony hair. "Where else?"

"Pshh, God only knows. You probably were off smoking and drinking again with those loser freaks you call friends." Blossom smirked at me, clearly enjoying that it took all of my self-control to not punch her in the face.

"At least I'm not the one selling my body for attention." I shot back and pushed around her to go to my room. I stopped when I felt her fingernails digging into my upper arm.

"Let go of me." My voice had venom in it and Blossom flinched as she let go.

"Buttercup, where is Bubbles?" I ignored her and continued walking down the hallway. Marie, our stepmom, was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and gave me a shaky smile as I passed. I nodded in return.

_"Buttercup where the hell is Bubbles?" _Apparently Blossom didn't like the fact that I ignored her.

"BUTTERCUP WHERE THE HELL IS BUBBLES? FREAKING ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK!" Blossom huffed and breathed in deeply while glaring at me.

"The fuck would I know? She probably left because you scared the shit out of her!" I hissed at her, mad she would blame Bubbles' tardiness at me.

"WHAT?" Blossom shrieked.

"You heard me! BUBBLES LEFT BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID OF YOU! YOU'RE TOO CAUGHT UP IN YOURSELF TO KNOW ANYTHING!" I growled at her.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE-"

_"Enough! Both of you!" _Marie yelled from the living room. "Blossom stop arguing with BC. Buttercup, please, just listen to her."

I shut up and listened to Marie; besides Bubbles, I was the only one who respected her. Maybe it was because she was there when Mitch bro- _Stop thinking about it, Buttercup! _

"Whatever," Blossom waved her hand in the air like a moron. "Just do the chores BC," she spat my name. "Professor's gonna be home soon. Don't want him to walk into this pig sty. God knows Marie doesn't do anything."

"What're you gonna do?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Call Dexter for some tutoring. I need help with quadratics." Blossom pursed her lips at me and sashayed off to her room.

"Spreading your legs does not count as tutoring! Besides, we learned quadratics Freshman year! You're a freaking Senior!" I shouted, disgusted with her behavior. That slut was my sister?

"BC, ignore her," Marie advised.

"Why? She forces us to do her work and then takes the praises! She's not innocent, she's a fucking slut!" I fumed.

"Language, Buttercup. You know how Blossom is," Marie let out a tired sigh.

"The least she could do is be appreciative of how we don't snitch on her. Well, I'm sure even if we do, the Professor won't believe the infamous Buttercup over the innocent Blossom," I shook my head.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I stiffened but relaxed when I realized it wasn't _him._ Unlocking the door, I made a face at the boy standing by the threshold.

"What the fuck do you want, Peewee?" I barked. Dexter Stanley stood outside, looking awkwardly at me.

"I'm hear to see Blossom Utonium." He said in a snotty voice and stuck his noise in the air.

"Oh, you're her screw of the week. Whatever, she's in her study room," I said and shut the door once he came in.

Dexter totally ignored Marie, slicked his a-little-to-gelled red hair back, fixed his glasses, and marched into Blossom's "study room."

"Who was that?" Marie asked.

"Dexter. Blossom's screw buddy." Marie made a sound of disgust and I shrugged.

"She could've at least picked someone that looked a bit attractive," Marie muttered and shook her head.

"Whatever." With that, I litterally flew up the stairs and into my room. I opened the door and a poster of Of Mice & Men greeted me. Flinging myself on the bed, I closed my eyes.

Over the course of the years, each of us had grown distant and apart. We certainly weren't the innocent, naive 8 year old superheros. Ours interests differed like the elements.

I became even more tomboyish; trading my green superhero dress for ripped skinny jeans and band tees, and my blanket for a skateboard. Bubbles became popular at school as the head cheerleader, but at home, she was a shell of her true personality. Blossom... Well, Blossom changed the most.

The ringing of my phone brought me back in reality. I picked up my phone and with a grunt, answered it.

"What?"

"BC, is it safe to come home?" Bubbles soft voice quivered in fear.

"Naa, the Prof. isn't home right now," I answered with a yawn, my voice nonchalant. Inside I was breaking into pieces that my younger sister was afraid to come home.

"N-Not him. Is _she_ home?" Bubbles asked.

"Blossom? Oh, she's in her room fucking Dex." I heared Bubbles wince at my vulgular vocabulary, but brushed it off.

"Can you keep your window unlocked?"

"Yeah," with that, Bubbles hung up and I stood up to stretch.

What a fucked up life I, Buttercup Utonium, lived. My youngest sister was afraid to come home because of _him _and my eldest sister was a whore.

Yup, the Powerpuff Girls lived such a lavish lifestyle.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own created characters. **_

**Tell me what you think! :) **

**Have a good day!**

**-xoxo**_ frostyyy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, fav'ed, alerted, & reviewed! You guys made my day!**

_**disclaimer: i do not own anything, except for the plot & made up characters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A loud _thump! _against my window made me jump out of bed in a fright. My elbow hit the corner of the side table.

"Aww shit!" I muttered, but when I saw Bubbles outside in the rain, I frantically shoved the window up and helped her into my room. She was drenched in rain water and her make up ran down her face, her calm facade now exposing her true feelings.

After closing the window shut, I flew to my bathroom, yanked out a clean green towel from the hamper, and proceeded to rub Bubbles dry.

"S-sorry Butterc-cup," she whispered. "I'm just a burden on you, aren't I?"

"No, no, don't think that. You're anything but!" I smiled at her. "C'mon, go get some dry clothes from your room and I'll make you something to warm you up, yeah?"

"B-but Buttercup, I don't want to go to my room," Bubbles whispered.

"Alright, then you can wear some of my clothes," I nodded at her. "You know where everything is, help yourself."

I closed the bedroom door silently and made my way downstairs. Once in the hallway that led to the kitchen and Blossom's "study" room, I could hear noises.

_Ew, I do not need to hear her getting it on! _

I walked into the kitchen, got the ingredients for hot chocolate, and prepared to make three cups. One for Bubbles, Marie, and myself.

Once the hot chocolate was made, I quickly cleaned up the mess I made and put everything back in it's place. Marie came into the kitchen while I was wiping the counter.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate. That cup is yours," I muttered and pointed to the black mug.

"Thanks, BC. I know what-" Marie began to say.

"Stop. Don't take this the wrong way," I began. "Marie, no matter what you say, _you don't know _what Bubbles and me are going through. So don't try to sympathize," I glared at her.

"Buttercup listen-" I cut her off.

"No, _you _listen. If the Professor didn't threaten your family, you wouldn't freaking be here. And you know it." She didn't say anything; her silence confirmed everything.

I shook my head and picked up the remaining cups of hot chocolate. She didn't try to stop me as I made my way upstairs. I smelled Blossom's perfume, but thought nothing of it.

"Bubbles, can you open the door?" I asked when I was faced with the **Stay Out! BC's Room! **sign. Slowly, the door opened and Bubbles grabbed the hot chocolate from my hands. She shut the door once I was in my room.

"Thanks, BC." I nodded at her and took a sip of my own drink.

"When's _he _coming home?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know, hopefully he's so piss drunk, he wont be able to do anything." I clenched my cup as I remembered what _he _did to us every time he came home.

"Buttercup, can I stay in your room for tonight? And for school tomorrow, I'll get my stuff and we'll go together," Bubbles suggested and I agreed.

She put the empty cup on the nightstand and snuggled in my bed.

"Go to sleep, I'm gonna put the cups back in the kitchen. I'll be back in a flash," I smiled at her, picked up her cup, and exited the room.

I flew into the kitchen and to my horror, _he_ was standing there with Blossom by his side. The Professor was facing the wall, so he couldn't see me. But Blossom was positioned in such a way that she could see me and the Professor.

"Professor, I told her to not make a mess, but she didn't listen! And I cleaned the whole kitchen beforehand!" Blossom saw me and smirked, but the smirk quickly dropped when she made eye contact with the Professor.

I looked around the kitchen and what I saw made my eyes pop out in surprise. The clean, not a thing out of place kitchen looked like a hurricane went through it. It smelled like Blossom too. Suddenly it all made sense.

"She doesn't even do anything! I'm the one who does all the chores," at this, Blossom began fake-crying. "She even called me a w-h-o-r-e." She spelled out the word, keeping up with her _innocent _act.

"She called you a _what?_" Damnit. The Professor sounded angry.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself? She's right behind you," Blossom nodded and smirked at my horror-filled expression. The Professor slowly turned around and gave me a loathing glare.

"Why the hell is the kitchen so messy and dirty?" He growled and advanced towards me. Blossom took this moment to laugh and skipped away from the kitchen.

"I don't know," I defiantly stated. _I would not show weakness. _

"Buttercup don't fuck around with me. Why the hell is this whole house dirty?" The Professor yelled and gripped my upper arm tightly.

"Ask your precious innocent daughter, Blossom. She'll know why the hell this fucking room is dirty!" I screamed at him.

I felt the slap before I saw it. The Professor then pushed me into the counter and pulled my hair. He punched me in my stomach and I felt the air _whoosh!_ out.

"You. Don't. Fucking. Yell. At. Me." With each word, he punched me in the stomach. I knew I could probably break his body with a punch or two but I didn't dare.

The Professor was my father.

"You are such a screw up! Fuck!" The Professor pushed me into the ground and I knew what he was about to do.

He took out a knife from the drawer and pulled my sleeve up. With a sadistic grin, he pierced and sliced my skin. I screamed with all I had because, hell, the knife hurt like shit.

After five minutes, he left me badly bruised and beaten on the ground. I conjured up the strength and looked at what he wrote on my arm. Tears seeped out of the corner of my eyes, not matter how hard I tried to conceal them.

Failure was etched onto my skin.

* * *

**Now you know what Bubbles was talking about when she said **_**him. :)**_

**I'll try to tone down the cursing, because I know a lot of little kids read PPG fanfics. But personally, I think this is how Buttercup would talk, if she was older. **

_have a good day!_

_-xoxo frostyyy_


	3. Chapter 3

******_Thanks to everyyyyone who reviewed, fav'ed, and read! 3 frostyy loves thee :)_  
**

******_soooo sorry for not updating within a timely manner, but urghh my life is just hectic right now & writing is my only escape which i can do not all the time._**

******_disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot and my characters that i made up! i also own a t.v. :)_**

* * *

******Chapter 3:**

"- And clean up the mess you made before you leave, you stupid, useless human!" Blossom yelled and followed the Professor to his lab. Human was what I was upgraded to.

Yep, she comes after I get beat up. I rolled my eyes. Ouch! Shit, that hurts! I winced as water splashed against my butchered arm. The pain slowly started to diminish because of the Chemical X. Slowly.

I was in the kitchen, crouched down on the floor where I was moments ago, wiping my blood off the floor with wet sponge. I carefully erased any evidence of blood and mentally prepared myself to clean the counters of spices and such.

I was in the process of cleaning Blossom's mess when a scared, "Buttercup?" made me look up. I saw Bubbles standing near the entrance to the kitchen with a horrified expression. I turned my arm in a way so she couldn't see it.

"Buttercup, what happened to you?" Bubbles came closer and I flinched from her raised hand.

"Geez, am I that freaking ugly and terrifying that you can't even recognize me?" I joked around, grinning at her... Trying for her to forget the flinch.

"BC, you have a black eye and blood is trailing from your mouth to your shirt!" Bubbles exclaimed, eyes wide. I wipe my mouth with the back of my right hand and winced in pain.

"Yeah," I chuckled, but even to me, it sounded fake. "The Prof. and I got into a bit of a match."

"Buttercup! Lift up your shirt!" Bubbles ordered me in a hard voice. Reluctantly, making sure my butchered arm was hidden, I lift my shirt up a bit. Her expression went from horrifying to shocked, to pure anger.

"This is because of Blossom. Right?" Bubbles hissed.

"What? No-" she cut me off.

"It's Blossom's fault. Isn't it?"

"No, no! What makes you think that?" I chuckled and pulled my shirt down.

"Because she's a- a... Jerk!" Bubbles refused to curse because of the harshness the Professor possessed when he was mad. She disapproved me cursing but didn't say anything when I did. But I did try to tone down my language around her.

"Naa, you got that wrong; she's more of a bitch." I grinned at her and with a glance at her face, softened my expression.

"C'mon Bubbles, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so," Bubbles reluctantly stated. "But I'm still helping you with cleaning this mess!"

"Hell yes you are." I smirked at her, my coolness oozing at the tone of my voice. But inside, I was eternally grateful at her help.

"Wake up Buttercup!" Bubbles shook me awake. When I didn't respond, she grabbed my arm to and shook it.

She grabbed my butchered arm. The one the Professor messed up. Pain shot up to my shoulder and I quickly sat up, gripping my arm close to my chest. I accidently whimpered out loud.

"Crap! What's wrong BC?" Bubbles frantically looked at me, trying to make sure I was okay. I shook my head in the universal sign for nothing.

"I'm," I grimaced. "Fine, it just hurts."

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry Buttercup! Please forgive me?" Bubbles tried to apologize. "Oh God, I've messed up again. Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Damnit. She was having a panic attack.

"Bubbles," I soothingly said. "Bubbles, it's okay." I gently pulled her in for a hug and held her crying figure.

"It's okay. I'm fine, I'm not gonna hurt you." Eventually she calmed down, but the shudders didn't stop.

"You alright?" She nodded and I smiled at her. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform and had her facade put into place. "Let me get ready then we can go to school."

I went to the bathroom, did my business, and took a cold shower. Dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans and a lime green off the shoulder long sleeve top that Bubbles bought for me, I quickly dried and brushed my hair.

"I'm done!" I yelled opening the bathroom door. I walked into my room, expecting to see Bubbles waiting for me. She was nowhere to be seen.

"AND STAY OUT! WE DON'T WANT TO SHOW US YOUR NASTY ASS FACE!" I heard Blossom yell from downstairs.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I muttered, grabbed my backpack, and flew to the sound of the voice. I got there to witness Blossom kick Bubbles out of the house.

"Bitch." I said as I passed Blossom and slammed the front door.

"Bubbles, you okay?" I shouted and flew to her. She was dusting herself off and weakly smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Why did she get so mad at you? Usually it's me!" I exclaimed.

"She said I dressed like a slut, so I called her a bitch," Bubbles simply stated and my heart was filled with pride as I realized my baby sister was fighting back.

"Serves her right. C'mon, let's go to school." I said and we began walking in the direction of the high school.

* * *

**I UPDATED! :3 review and tell me whatcha think!**

**Thanks for reading & have a fantastic Wednesday! **

_-xoxoxo frostyyy_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait, but HERE IS CHAPTER 4! Woohoo! haha i know i said this story would be finished before the summer ended, but as school is gonna start in two weeks (JUNIOR YEAR, BABY!) i don't think that is gonna happen... oops? haha :)** _

_THANKS FOR READING & REVIEWING!_

_****__disclaimer: i do not own the powerpuff girls! they belong to their respective owners! :)_

_**Frostyyy loves thee!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"Fuck off!" I distinctively heard as Bubbles and me walked towards the school.

"Come back! Bu- I mean, Ryder! Listen to me!" The yelling and screaming broke the calm serene of the neighborhood.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Apparently, this Ryder person was pretty pissed.

Brushing it aside as another messed up teenager like us, I didn't even glance back. Bubbles, however, flinched and stiffened beside me.

"Calm down," I whispered. She nodded and somewhat relaxed. Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a skateboard was nearing closer and closer to where we were walking.

I was suddenly thanking God for the lightning fast reflexed I had gained from fighting. I quickly pulled Bubbles to my side, just in time as the skater flew past us.

"WATCH IT!" I yelled at him, raising my middle finger to form the universal sign of flicking someone off. He kept on skating, unaware of my growing anger.

I was pretty sure he was a boy, by the way his black pants sort of sagged and his green hoodie adorned his upper body, there was no way that was a girl. Unless, of course, said girl was six-foot four-inch tallish.

I guess this was Ryder? Whatever.

"You okay?" I asked Bubbles, who had cowered beside me. She quivered in her spot but quickly put her calm, unafraid façade back in place.

"Yeah," she softly whispered. Straightening up, she repeated, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Why that little-" I growled, ready to rip his head off._ Hmm, maybe Blossom was right. I totally need those therapeutic sessions_, I mentally grinned.

"It's alright, Buttercup. I'm not hurt, no need to rip his head off." Bubbles consoled me, grinning.

"How did you-" I started but she cut me off.

"Your facial expression." She quickly stated, her expression one of mock horror. I stared at her. And after a long time, I started to laugh. We resumed walking, both lost in thought.

My attitude, it seems like I'm bipolar or some shit like that, but it's not true. I am just very protective of my younger sister. When we were younger, Blossom, Bubbles, and I had made a pact to take care of each other no matter what. We swore on everything dear to us, we would do anything to protect each other and anything related to us.

_It seemed like Blossom was foreshadowing some stuff..._ I thought but quickly brushed the thought aside. Now that Blossom changed, it's up to me to protect Bubbles. _She's the only one I have left after Mitch dropped me._ I quickly brushed that thought aside as well.

No need to dwell on the past, yeah?

My thinking train was broken by heavy footfalls and panting.

"Hey!" I ignored the voice, the person was probably looking for the skater.

"You! Hey, you! Girl in the green!" This time, I did turn around, as did Bubbles.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. I could feel Bubbles eyes widen and hear her sharp intake of air.

The boy was tall, around six-foot with white blond hair. He was wearing black shorts and a baby blue muscle shirt that outlined his abdominal muscles _very, very _nicely. His white blond hair was cropped short with the front part spiked up a bit. He had azure eyes that sparkled even more than Bubbles. He had this look about him, a look of modesty. A look that he didn't know he was good-looking.

All in all, this boy was hot but not my type.

I looked at Bubbles, but she was lost in thought and had this dreamy look on her face. This wasn't my Bubbles nor was it Cheerleader Bubbles. This was... someone else.

"What do you want?" I let out, as nicely as I could.

He hesitated a little, but then stated, "I came to apologize for my brother's ability to hurt every living thing in his path as he skateboards."

"Oh, it's all right!" Bubbles grinned. Her carefully placed façade was useless against me, but to him, she seemed happy. Bubbles from home was gone, Cheerleader Bubbles took her place instead.

"You sure you didn't get hurt?" He glanced at her, biting his lip unconsciously. He only had eyes for Bubbles, but I didn't mind.

"Yup!" Bubbles responded with a grin. "Do you go to the high school?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He grinned at her. Suddenly his grin dropped, "Oh crap! I've got to go get ready!"

He muttered something to himself, then glanced at us. "Uhh.. Nice meeting you guys! See you at school?" He waved once Bubbles nodded, turned around, and jogged back to his home.

Once he was out of our range, Bubbles let out a squeal that surprised me.

"Did you see him Buttercup?!" Her eyes sparkled and she smiled widely. She hadn't been this happy in a long time... Although I don't know why she was giggling just because of that boy.

"Oh I saw him all right," I dryly smirked, and played along. "And I think someone I know, really liked what she saw." Bubbles blushed a little and I laughed a little.

"Come on, let's get to the damn high school." I pretended not to notice, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bubbles couldn't contain her grin as we walked.

That made me happy, knowing she was happy.

* * *

After walking a bit, we finally reached Hell on earth. Also known as to teenagers everywhere, high school.

Our school rules were that we had to wait outside until the doors were unlocked, then we had to wait inside the school building until the first bell rang. Of course Bubbles and me made it to school as the doors were unlocked. While I decided to venture inside the school building, Bubbles stayed outside with her friends.

"Buttercup are you sure you're okay with me going off with the others?" Bubbles asked worriedly. Her cheerleading friends were waving at her, unaware of her worried mind.

"I'm fine, Bubbles." I smiled, trying to console her. "I have... Some friends. Go," I ushered her in the direction of the happy go lucky preppy girls.

"You sure?" She bit her lip in concentration. She was thinking of something.

"Yes, now go!" I grinned to make her stop worrying -about me, nonetheless. I was supposed to worry about her!

"Okay... If you say so!" She smiled and kissed my cheek. I made a big show of acting disgusted and wiping it off, but internally, I was elated I still had someone who cared enough for me.

Bubbles happily skipped to her friends while I was left to my lonesome. I quickly made my way through the clichéd cliques and levitated up the stairs to my locker.

The only reason Bubbles and me couldn't "fly" was because of the Professor. He forcibly injected Bubbles and me with Chemical Z -yes it was a pathetically dumb name.

Chemical Z, although stupid in name, was deadly to anyone who ever came into contact with Chemical X. And since we were essentially made from Chem. X, it would kill Bubbles and me.

The Professor injected enough to make us lose our extra abilities, such as: flying up high (my escape), laser eyes, talking to animals (Bubbles' favourite) and etc etc.

He thought we lost all our abilities, but super strength is something we retained.

Blossom, however, wasn't injected. Instead, she got Chemical Y. A chemical clinically made, carefully so it wouldn't kill her like Chem. Z. A chemical made to strengthen her, to give her more power than us. To empower her.

I shook my head at the evil thoughts of what I could to her and the professor if I had that much power and stuffed my unnecessary belongings into my locker.

"Hey Buttercup," I looked to my left to see the smirking grin of Lucy and the stiff expression of Lucian.

"What?" I simply replied, my uninterested mask in place. Lucy was... The school slut. Everyone knew who she was. Lucian was her quiet twin... Someone who I had lost my first kiss to.

"There's a party this friday at Rey's," Lucy looked at me as if I would do anything.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're invited," she gave me a sly grin. The first bell rang and people started to fill the hallways to get class. I ignored them.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" I deadpanned. She blinked, clearly not used to the idea of being rejected.

"Don't talk to her like that," Lucian growled, his stance ready for a fight. Honestly, Lucian and me didn't even like each other when we kissed. It was a seven minutes in heaven dare. So, I didn't care that he growled at me.

"She's the one acting like I give a crap about that party. So what? Yeah, I'll probably go. Not like its any of her business." I ranted, fed up with this unnecessary idle chit-chat.

"You admit it! Ha you will go!" Lucy gleefully exclaimed. Her voice sounded malicious. Maybe she was plotting something?

"I do not want to waste my Friday night acting like a whore; like you. I have better things I do," I stated in one breath.

The warning bell rang; that meant only two minutes left to get to class. I couldn't afford to be late to my first period, history.

"That's my sister you're talking about! Shut up or talk with respect." Lucian growled.

"Whatever; I'm just wasting my time with you guys." I shut my locker door. "Leave me alone."

With that, as the final bell rang, I walked away.

* * *

"Miss. Utonium, glad you could find your way to my class," came the snarky voice of my history teacher. He was a Basketball coach, so that's what everyone called him, Coach.

Everyone looked up from the notes they were taking to glance at me.

"Please refrain from calling me that." I muttered to him and made my way to the back corner to my desk.

"Refrain from calling you what? Miss. Utonium?" He concedingly smirked.

"Miss. Utonium would make one assume that I am related to Blossom; that is something which I do not want." I pointedly glanced at him and continued to walk down the aisle.

"That is detention, Miss. Utonium," he looked at me. "For being late to class and disrupting precious learning time."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to sit down when I notice someone else was already in my chair. With exaggerated movements, I walked to the desk in front of mine, and sat down.

Just as I did, I turned around in my chair so fast I wondered if I gave myself whiplash.

It was him. The boy in the green sweatshirt who nearly ran over Bubbles with his skateboard!

His head was down, as was his hood. This way, I got a full glimpse of his unkempt jet black hair. It was messy; tufts of hair stood up like someone was repeatedly running their fingers through his thick luscious hair.

His head was placed on the side, giving me a full view of the side of his face. He had a green ear bud in, loud familiar guitar riffs indicating he was listening to my favorite band.

His eyes were closed, framed with long thick eyelashes. I suddenly had an urge to find out the color of his eyes. His skin tone was a mix of tan and a sun kissed color that I had never seen before.

I was so engrossed in my staring, I hadn't noticed him siting up, his face cradled by his hands. His face had somewhat an amused yet angry expression.

"Are you done staring?" He spoke in a gruff tone -probably smoked- that sent shivers down my spine. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed and turned around, there was nothing else to say; I was caught red-handed checking him out. For the first time in a long time, my face turned pink from flushing. This was the first time in a_ loong _time, my face hadn't turned pink from a slap.

"Miss. Utonium, why, may I ask, did you curse out loud in my class?" History-teacher-who-wishes-to-make-my-school life-Hell questioned. My face went back to pale in seconds.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing. Thought I saw something..." I trailed off.

"That is what one generally does, with eyes." Coach huffed and I swear to God I heard the guy behind me chuckling.

"Anyways, now that everyone's finishing up the notes," he pointedly glared at me. "I would like to announce the end of the year project that I like to do."

_Que collective groans._

"This is an observing project, which is due two weeks from today. I want everyone partnered up," at this, whispers quickly flooded the room.

"I WILL CHOSE THE PARTNERS!" History teacher shouted and everyone shut up.

"You are to observe the other person in their natural habitat and make observations. You will then write a three page essay on how your partner is like any person from History. Compare them to Leonardo Di Vinci or even Hitler if you wish!"

A three page essay? I mentally groaned; my earlier embarrassment forgotten. In two weeks the Professor had some work thingy to do. There was no way in Hell I would invite my partner to my home.

As Coach was naming partners, I intently listened for my name. It was the very last one, and I was partnered up with someone I didn't even know. It was the second semester for craps sake! I should know everyone in my history class!

"Michaela Reed and Aiden Thompson. Sally McGrady and Joshua Tran. Buttercup Utonium and Ryder Jo."

Ryder, Ryder, Ryder... Aha! So the boy behind me _was _this Ryder! Because of my earlier embarrassment from the check-out fest, I pretended to glance around the room for Ryder Jo.

"Behind you, dumbass." I heard a gruff conceding voice bark.

I turned around to retort, a sharp witty comeback on my lips when I saw his whole face.

That sharp, witty comeback died.

* * *

**_Extra long chapter today! :) you guys should feel honored! Haha I wrote this on my ipod, while going on a two hour long road trip, so be impressed!_**

**_I know Buttercup and Bubbles sound really bi-polar, like happy one second, and sad the next. But just remember -they live afraid at home. Out in the streets, they're the Power Puff Girls! They can't let anyone know what their home life is like :)_**

**_please excuse any mistakes. i will edit this chapter ASAP :) _**

_Thanks for reading & tell me whatcha think!_

_-xoxo frostyyy_


	5. Chapter 5

**_hiiiiiiii my ppgs fanfiction loving & adoring fans! frostyyyy is ALIVE! haha :) check out character pictures on my profile!_**

**_Reeeeeead & Reviewww, lovlies less-than-3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the ppgs, nor __Les Miserables_, or anything you recognize. They belong to their respective owners & I merely own the plot & the creativity. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Green.

That's what I thought at first; his eyes were green. But as I looked closer, I saw the turquoise blue which colored the edges of his eyes, with emerald green in the center. His eyes were so so beautiful, in a way guys eyes aren't supposed to be.

His emerald green orbs blinked at me in confusion which slowly turned into fury.

"You're Butterup?" He exclaimed in shock. Without waiting for me to answer, he muttered to himself, "This is fucking great. Just fricking stupendous!"

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with that?" I narrowed my eyes in anger. He glared back at me, biting his lip. _Arghhh, stop biting your lip, you moron! I screamed in my head. It's making me think stuff I do not want to! _

"I cannot believe, out of _everyone _in this goddamned class, I have to be your partner," he huffed and I raised an eyebrow in anger.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not like working with self-centered jerks!" I growled.

"Aww, this is just great. Coming from you, nonetheless!" He exclaimed in a loud voice. "C'mon, why are you acting like this? You're not supposed to act like this!"

"Excuse me?! I do not even know you! Why are you acting as if we know each other?!" I seethed; this self-centered, narcissistic good-looking boy was judging me and he didn't even know me!

"You don't remember?" He let out bitterly.

"Look buddy, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" I glared at him. "You make it seem like I know you, but I DON'T. Listen carefully, I don't know you!"

"Because we do kn-" He cut himself off, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. "It doesn't matter how I speak. You just remind me of someone I knew way back when."

He stood up abruptly and walked to the teacher's desk. After asking him something, and being rejected, he growled, and walked back to his seat. He slammed his hands on my desk and came very close to my face. Huh, I was right about his eyes. They are turquoise!

"I do not want to be your partner." With that sentence, I snapped back into reality.

"Hate to break it to you, asshole," I began, raising my eyebrow. "But neither do I." He glared at me, wondering if my statement was true or not. I refused to back down from his staring, which thus led to us having an eye staring contest.

It didn't escape my notice that he sighed in an exasperated way. Suddenly, he looked away, and began stuffing the sheet of paper into his backpack. I looked at the time on my iPod, and my eyes widened at the time. Quickly packing my backpack, I swung it on and plugged in my headphones.

As the bell rang for second period, I walked away, not even sparing him a second glance. It was bothering me; the fact that he acted like we knew each other. It was like the itch you couldn't scratch, it was annoying me. I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued walking.

Unbeknownst to me, his eyes followed my every single move.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I moaned as my butchered arm was rubbed against someone's backpack. Even though my arm was healing, it wasn't healed all the way. Lunch had ended and I was making my way to fifth period, English. The person who was in front of me turned around and gave me a glare.

"What did you say?" He deadpanned with a pierced red eyebrow.

"I didn't say it to you, buddy." I growled in annoyance. He huffed, rolled his eyes, and walked away. Stupid male species. Why did they have to exist? I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Buttercup, please take a seat," my teacher smiled at me and motioned to the empty desk. I nodded and complied with her request. Mrs. Sheldon was the only teacher I could put up with; she didn't butt in to things she didn't have to. She was fair and just.

"As I was saying, we're going to read the novel _Les Miserables_," everyone groaned in protest. _Why the hell did you take Pre/AP then?_ I growled in my mind.

"This is a very important novel to me, personally, and I wish you would actually take the time to read it and comprehend it." Mrs. Sheldon smiled and passed out a copy of the book to everyone. "The only thing you are doing today, is reading the first two chapters. Then, if we have time, we will have a Q&A. understood?" She glanced around the room.

I flipped open to the first chapter and began reading, totally losing my self in the text.

_"In 1815, M. Charles-Francois-Bienvenu Myriel was Bishop of D- He was an old man of about seventy-five years of age; he had occupied the see of D- since 1806._

_Although this detail has no connection whatever with the real substance of what we are about to relate, it will not be superfluous, if merely for the sake of exactness in all points, to mention here the various rumors and remarks which had been in circulation about him from the very moment when he arrived in the diocese."_

* * *

"Yo Butterbitch! C'mere!" I pushed my way past the crowd. Apparently, once the last bell rang, all the teenagers in this Godforsaken school decided to stop in the hallways with their groups and chitchat. AS IF THEY AREN'T GOING TO TEXT EACH OTHER WHEN THEY LEAVE!

"Butterbitch!" I was roughly turned around. I hid my wince of pain as whoever it was grabbed my healing-but-butchered arm.

It was someone whom I've never seen before. She had brown hair the colour of puked up brownies, hazel eyes that looked like dirty mushed cookies, and was shorter than me. She stood in front of me, hand on her hips and her eyebrow arched.

I gave a loud exaggerated sigh and drawled out, "What have I done this time?!" I smirked as she huffed. Princess's posse was behind her and they were giggling like the brainless idiots they were.

She raised her hand so suddenly, as if to slap me. As her hand was about to contact my cheek, I grabbed it I mid-air. Que practiced gasps.

"Ow! Let go!" She wailed, gathering the attention if a few people. I let go of her hand and she rubbed it as if she broke it or something.

"What are you doing?!" I growled in annoyance.

"Okay, so like earlier today, Princess said I could only be in her group if I slapped you." She grinned, trying to make the situation lighter. "Obviously it failed." The posse started to grumble in anger.

"No duh," I dead panned, glaring at her.

"Wait, what is your real name?" She cocked her head to the left. 'You look reaallllly familiar. Anyways, all she said in her conceding voice was _'Prove to me your loyalty by slapping Butterbitch'._"

"What do you want?" I snapped, clearly frustrated. "Why the hell would I tell someone my name, when they clearly intended to _slap _me?!"

"Look, I'm really sorry for that," her hazel eyes held a look of genuine sorry. "You wanna be friends? You seem sooo much chiller than Princess." _She could be a potential friend,_ I thought to myself. _Or she could be working with Princess. _

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Could be collectively heard from the posse.

"This is coming from someone who initially wanted to befriend _Princess Morbucks!_" I spat Princess's name like it was a curse.

"Capult, Aria Capult." She extended her hand out for me to shake, a grin on her lips. The James Brown reference made me smirk. What harm could being her friend do? I mean, look at my home life.

"Buttercup, just Buttercup." I ignored her extended hand; I had issues with people touching me.

"Woah, like Buttercup Utonium?! That's so wicked!" Aria's eyes widened. I started walking in the general direction of the doors.

"Aria! Princess is gonna be so pissed when she finds out!" The posse yelled but she ignored them.

"Yeah," I hesitantly answered. _Why was she so set upon talking to me?! _

"Anyways, I think you and me are gonna be good friends!" She smiled and started to jog as we exited the school building. "My mom's here to pick me up, so I'll see you tomorrow!"

She waved and ran faster to the parking lot. I stood there in a daze, still comprehending what happened. I wasn't watching where I was walking, and bumped into a brick wall.

Figuratively, of course.

"Watch where you're going!" A male voice growled in anger and I snapped out of whatever fog I was in.

"So-" my apology was cut as I noticed who I bumped into. Instantly, my anger rose and my common sense decided to flee.

"Oh, it's you." I muttered in a snarky tone. I moved back and rolled my eyes. I was about to walk away, when he grabbed my wrist. I froze, my breaths coming in pants.

I was on the verge of a panic attack. This is what the professor did when he- _Stop thinking about it! _

"Look, I do not want to work with you. Under no circumstances do I want to even fraternize with you, but for the sake of my grade, I will do anything within reason to pass." Ryder let go of my wrist and I started breathing again. I turned around and met his eyes.

_Oh God, his eyes._ They were so smoldering. I wanted to- _Stop thinking about it! _

"Same," I croaked out, looking at the ground. I felt so bi-polar, my emotions were all over the place. Maybe I was getting my period?

"You wanna meet sometime later and finish it in one go?" He proposed and I weakly nodded.

"Alright, well," he stopped talking.

I hesitantly met his eyes and let out, "Okay."

"I gotta go," he growled out softly, turned around, and started walking away. Before he was completely out of hearing, he muttered softly, "Bye."

* * *

**OKAY, DON'T KILLL MEEE! i know i am a horrible person for not updating in a loooonnng time, and when i did, it's this crappy thing. BUT please bear with me! I solemnly swear, I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY! :) I know Buttercup sounds like a complete loony, as her emotions are all over the place, but IT WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE! :)**

**i think the next update should be within the next two months... so like, around november-ish?**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ, REVIEWED, LIKED, FAVED, ALERTED, AND EVERYTHING! I LOVEEES YOUU!**

_-xoxo frostyyy_


	6. Chapter 6

Frosty is back! Sorry I was MIA for a looonnggg time, haha. OKAY, BUT I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER. I LITERALLY HAD THIS ALL DONE AND PRETTY LOOKING AND ALL IT NEEDED WAS SOME EDITING BUT I NEVER GOT TO DO IT. ENJOY, MY LOVELIES!

Review and lo, behold, CHAPTER 6! :) less-than-3 y'all.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

I was right; my period did start. The cherry on top? It started when I was handling an indecisive first-time customer who could not chose between one Monroe ring or the other._ Just pick a damn ring!_ I growled to no one in particular. Jack, my co-worker, had to tap on my shoulder to get my attention and whisper to me about my... unexpected visitor._ So that explains the mixed emotions and anger issues,_ I thought to myself.

To make matters worse, I was wearing white shorts.

I had to give the disgusted woman a simpering smile, take Jack's cardigan, and tie it onto my waist. Then, I ran outta there as if the Devil himself was on my heels. The woman's expression would have been priceless, had the victim of her look been anyone other than me. I just thank the Higher Being I had a quarter to buy a pad and my gym bag with my gym clothes.

I changed into my basketball shorts and sighed with relief. After doing my business in the bathroom, I went on my lunch break at the McDonald's in front of **Billy's Tattoos & Piercings**. Billy, my boss, wasn't in his office, so I didn't have to deal with his bullshit and the assistant manager gave me the okay to take my break.

Currently, I was sitting by myself with a caramel latte and a blotted stomach. I groaned in anguish as I smacked my head on top on the table counter. _Motherfucker. Why did it have to start nowwww?_ I whined mentally.

"That cannot be good for you," an airy voice chimed at me. "Unless you wanna lose more brain cells, Sweetie, I suggest you stop smacking your head." I raised my right hand up and gave the finger to my annoying co-worker.

"Tut-tut, that's not really nice, BC. I'm guessing you don't want the fries I got you?" At that remark, I raised my head so fast, I gave myself another whiplash.

"Jack, I owe you sooo much!" I gleefully snatch the fries from his hands and begin devouring them. "Ommmhhh," I groaned when the food went down my esophagus.

"Your period seems to have transformed you from an abominable beast to a food-whore." Jack mused and smirked. "If I didn't roll the other way, babe, I would have done more than appreciate that noise." I narrowed my eyes in mock anger and rolled them after.

"Jack, you're so lucky you're my friend. If you weren't, I woulda smacked the shit out of you." I smirked at his mock-horror expression.

"Nuh-uh. You need me to feed you, Cupcake." Jack huffed and sat down across from me.

"Whatever, like I give two shits," I grinned. "Did the crazy first-timer chose a ring or wuss out?" I raised my eyebrow. Jack had taken care of her when I left.

"Ha! She chose a ring, but when I was getting the materials ready for her piercing, she was like, 'Um... Maybe I'll come later'. And then she high tailed out of there!" He laughed in mirth. I grinned but didn't say anything; I had called it when she walked into the shop.

After a while of eating, and Jack narrowing his eyes at me, I huffed out, "What?"

Jack ignored me and dreamily let out, "Who is that hunk, and why, pray tell, is he staring at you?" I turned around and inconspicuously tried to look where he was gazing. About five tables down from us, sat Ryder and two other boys. I recognized one as the guy Bubbles got all girly over this morning, the other guy, I had no clue. I stopped breathing as Ryder made eye contact with me.

Great, just my luck! Ryder just had to be in the same area where I worked!

"I don't know." I lied without thinking, looking Jack straight in the eyes. I learned from the Professor not to lie and look away.

"He is just gorgeous," Jack gushed and I rolled my eyes, and ate my food.

"Actually, all of them are gorgeous! But him, he stands out the most; look at his black hair! And his muscles! Damn he's a fine piece of ass!" I shook my head and finished the remaining food. I stood up and cringed inwardly at my stupid cramps.

"C'mon Jack, we need to get back to work." When he didn't respond, I punched him on the arm and he playfully glared and pouted.

"Damn BC, that hurt!" He stood up and started walking towards the trash can with his thrash in his hands. As we passed him, I made eye contact with Ryder and refused to look away until he did first. unfortunately, I was the one who looked away first as Jack nudged me and softly whispered, "But, you gotta admit, that lip ring looks totally sexy on him."

He grinned when I looked back at Ryder to confirm. Although Ryder wasn't looking at me anymore, I saw the glinting of the lip ring. I always thought boys with lip rings looked hotter.

"Whatever, loverboy. Let's get back to work," I pushed the door open and walked out of McDonald's and into the tattoo shop. Once there, I put my name tag on and my best fake helping smile. I had two more hours to go. I could do this! I started walking to the clock-in station and that's when Billy cornered me.

"Buttercup, where the hell were you?" He spat at me, softly. His tone was scolding, but his eyes held a tint of concern. For what, I have no clue. His brown hair was all over the place as if he ran his fingers through it.

"Break; I thought the assistant manager told you?" I raised my eyebrow. Billy let out a breath and glared at Jack, who was standing behind me. He started getting red in the face and that was not a good sign.

"You, I thought I told you to-" I cut Billy off.

"Shut up dude. We went on break, but now we're back." Shit, that wasn't supposed to slip out.

"BC you're lucky that I value your work ethic; or else a comment like that anywhere else would've gotten you fired." Billy huffed. "Both of you, get to work. You have to sterilize the equipment," with that last remark, he slammed the door to his office.

Jack stared at me and I returned his bewildered look.

"The fuck just happen?" He muttered but walked over to the table with the tools began to do what Billy instructed him to.

"Don't ask me, dumbass. I just got the same lecture as you!" I scoffed and began to do my share of the work. After 10 minutes, the bells chimed, indicating the arrival of a customer.

Jack and I both made eye contact and he smirked. "BC, I had to deal with that crazy hag after you left; this one's all yours." I dramatically sighed and smiled my fake smile. As I walked past Jack, he nudged me and I muttered, "Fucktard," earning myself a harder jab.

"Welcome to Billy's Tattoo's & Piercings," I grinned. Fake Buttercup was back. "The name's BC."

My grin faltered as my eyes met with clear blue ones. Clear blue eyes that flashed in recognition.

"Hey! You're Buttercup, right? I'm Reece!"The guy from three days ago walked up to the front counter and grinned. Behind him were Ryder and the mysterious red head. I looked at Ryder, not giving him a second glance and stared at the red head.

There was no words to describe him other than gorgeous.

Without letting me answer, he continued on. "You work here?"

"Yes," I let out, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Like, are you allowed to tattoo people?" I narrowed my eyes; I was allowed to only because of my art skills and Billy's supervision. Other than that, tattooing others and being a 17 year old was illegal.

"Dude, spit it out," the red head let out a hiss. My eyes widened at his husky voice._ Daaammn,_ I thought.

"We want to get tattoos!" Reece excitedly said and I raised my eyebrow. Looking at all of them, I smirked.

"Have any of you ever gotten tattooed?" I skeptically asked; this would be hilarious if this was their first time.

"Yup," Reece popped the 'p'. "Ryder has one sleeve," at this, I glanced at Ryder. He just got a little bit hotter. "...and Reed has his upper arm," brought me out of my thoughts.

"What about you?" I slowly let out.

"I'm too much of a chicken to get my entire, or even part of my arm done, so I have a little one on the back of my shoulder." Reece stated and beamed at me.

"Do you have any?!" He excitedly asked me, jumping on the balls of his feet. I hesitated, but then Jack answered for me.

"Hell yeah, she has tattoos! That's like asking a cow if it gives milk!" I glanced weirdly at him but he ignored me.

"What do you have?" Reed, the redhead, asked interestedly.

I swallowed and replied, "I have an anchor on my left ring finger," I showed them the finger. "The lyrics_ 'Please don't follow my footsteps, cherish all you have left,'_ in the shape of a feather going across my ribs." I paused, taking a deep breath, "And the lyrics_ 'Let it go, & let live again,'_ on the base of my neck."

They were silent for a moment before Reece exclaimed, "That's really cool! Where'd you get the idea for them?"

"Song lyrics, and yeah," I shrugged. This conversation was getting wayyy too personal and I felt uncomfortable. I guess Reece sensed it because he changed the subject.

"Can I show you my design? I really wanna get inked today." I nodded and began to prepare the materials for tattooing. It didn't escape my notice that Ryder hadn't stop looking at me.

"Yo, Billy!" I shouted, trying to call him out. No way in hell was I gonna go get him; he had his panties in a bunch today. Five minutes later, he strolled into the room like he owned the place... Which he did.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. What crawled up his ass and died?

"He wants to get tattooed," I pointed at Reece. Billy raised his eyebrows as if assessing him.

"Age?" Billy finally let out and Reece visibly calmed.

"17," he cheerfully grinned. Billy nodded his head in approval and began walking towards the room of tattooing.

"You two," Jack stated, coming behind me and pointing at Reed and Ryder. "Can stay here," he smiled like a child on Christmas and I smirked.

"C'mon," I hollered to Reece and entered the tattooing room.

* * *

Three hours later, Reece was all tatted up. He got a Celtic design across his shoulder blades and was refusing to move from the bed.

"Urghh," he gurgled. "It hurts so badd!" By now, Ryder and Reed had joined us. While Reed glanced at Reece in amusement, Ryder looked indifferent.

"I think it looks badass," Jack approved and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, of course, I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Billy called my name from the other room.

His voice was not at all pleasant.

When I finally rushed into the main room, he shoved the phone in my hand and gave me a worried glance. I heard shuffling sounds and looked to see the boys behind me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's from home," Billy said and my heart started hammering.

Ignoring him, I clenched the phone in my hand and tentatively muttered, "Hello?"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles sobbed into the phone and my blood ran cold.

"Bubbles?!" I shouted, alarmed. "What's wrong?!"

"P-please! G-get h-h-home right-t now!" She hiccupped and my mind thought of the worst case possible.

"I'm coming," I stated in what I hoped what was a soothing manner. Hanging up, I gave Billy the phone back and picked up my wallet. Jack starting saying something but I cut him off.

"Home emergency," I rushed out. "Gotta go!" Billy didn't try to stop me, for that I was grateful. However, as I rushed out the door, I swear to God I saw Ryder looking at me with worry.

* * *

this _is_ a pretty long chapter, so am i forgiven for being late? :)

***lyrics are NOT MINE. I used them from the songs:**

**"Chasing Ghosts" by The Amity Affliction **

**"Let Live" by Of Mice & Men**

-xoxo frostyyy

until next time, chickens!


End file.
